


the Little Mermaid

by mini_marmoran (mini_cutie)



Series: Lance Ship Week 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Guardian of the Water Lance, Kings & Queens, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Matriarchal society, Mermaid Alfor, Mermaid Hunk, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Queens Rule, all the genderbent names are in the author's notes, mermaid Pidge, mermaid allura, mermaid coran, mermaid lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_cutie/pseuds/mini_marmoran
Summary: Lana is the daughter of the Sea Queen, Alfora. She is surrounded by sisters, all of whom are older than her and better than her. She is the guppie of her family. That means her entire future is already set for her, unlike her eldest sister, Allura. She's about to give into her mother's wishes when she finds a drowning Princess in the middle of a cold sea.Takako is the princess of a faraway kingdom and, during her journey to her betrothed, she is shipwrecked and saved by a stranger. What she thought would be an unwelcoming country turns out to be the place that could become home. She has always followed her family's wishes but seeing the Princess of this country makes her want to fight for her freedom.Katherine is the princess of a country by the sea, bound to marry some faraway princess she doesn't even know. She doesn't want that life for herself, however. She wants to be a Knight, a fighter. She has no say in anything. A maid in the castle who's also fighting against a life forced upon her gives the Princess more of a reason to fight harder.





	1. lana — the little mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally for lance ship week but i completely forgot about it and so im posting this anyway and i turned it into a chaptered work!! ill try to update my other stories but for now have this :)
> 
> lance - lana  
> shiro - takako  
> keith - katherine  
> hunk - honey

Lana was inside of a cave. It was her own secret area, a place nobody but her most trusted friends knew about. 

The cave was made up of three areas; the area that didn’t have a roof where Lana could watch the surface of the water twinkle, the area that was shrouded in darkness and the area that lead to a cave above the water.

The third area was Lana’s favourite. The lagoon in that cave twinkled despite how dark the cave was. When she swam in that lagoon, she could pretend she was human, pretend she could get out of the lagoon at any time. She could go through the bright entrance of the cave, could join all the other humans.

She was not in the lagoon, however. Instead, Lana was in the first area, the one that had an open ceiling. 

Today, the surface of the water was much grayer than usual. It was as if the water agreed with her, it’s mood matching her own.

She was sprawled across a rock in the very middle of the area, where she could see the surface of the water the clearest. The surface of the water twinkled and rippled, most likely from the fat raindrops that fell from the sky.

As Lana laid there, she felt cold. 

That, of course, was something most of the merpeople got used to. After all, the seas were nothing but cold. The warmest places in the sea were the hot water springs and, even then, they were too far away to warm the waters near Atlantis.

The cold wasn’t an issue. She wished with all of her heart she was warmer, yes, but she wished a lot of things, all of which were impossible dreams.

“Lana.” 

There’s a gurgle of water and a small rush of water, signaling the arrival of two of Lana’s best friends. 

They stopped right in front of where Lana laid, glancing at each other before looking back at Lana. One of them looked extremely concerned but the other seemed much more passive. Either way, their eyes bore into Lana, causing her a little discomfort.

The mermaid still did not budge from her perch on the cold stone “Hey, Honey. Hey, Pidgey.”

The flatness of Lana’s voice made Honey flinch. There was no doubt now that Lana was upset and the both of them knew exactly why too.

“C’mon, Lana, you know Allura didn’t mean it.” Honey settled down beside her friend, their shoulders practically touching.

Pidge laid on the other side of Lana though, unlike the other two girls, he was on his stomach, his elbows almost painfully scraping against the rock “Yeah…”

The hesitance in his voice was neither comforting nor did it seem kind. In fact, it only succeeded in making Lana angrier.

Lana decided to get straight to the point because, knowing her two best friends, they were going to beat around the bush much more than Lana would have liked. “Are both of you here for her, me or the Queen?” 

The two of them, of course, had different answers. While Honey answered ‘you’, Pidge monotonously answered ‘Coran’. Right after such a loud answer, a bit of silence ensued.

It affected Lana none. She continued looking quite irritated, her hands folded above her head as she continued to simply look up.

“What do you mean  _ ‘Coran’ _ !” Honey was the first to speak and she sat up to clearly look at Pidge, her expression irritated and her usual grin turned into a frown.

Pidge simply shrugged “I’m not going to lie.”

“Let me guess, Coran sent you guys out because the Queen told her to go looking for me but she couldn’t find me.” Lana sounded bored at this point as if what had happened was only to be expected.

‘Yeah, there’s still that celebration tonight you have to perform at, remember?” Pidge quickly nodded “You still have to do that and the Queen wanted to see if you were still upset.”

There was another small silence but, this time, it was much smaller. Lana didn’t hesitate to interrupt it. She let out an almost inhumanly loud growl, her nails digging into the rock under her palms.

She sat up “Of course I’m upset!”

Honey and Pidge didn’t hesitate to move a little away from Lana who looked like she was in the process of exploding. The both of them hoped that was the peak of her anger but, sadly, Lana swam up.

“I hate them! I hate this entire kingdom! I hate everyone here!” Lana continued to scream, continued to shout, the cave around her rumbling in response. The few fish that had been milling around swam away, in fear for their lives.

Honey was the first to go into action. She swam up, wrapping her arms around the smaller frame of her best friend “It’s okay.”

The gills on Lana’s neck flapped up and down, gushing out water and sucking it back in at a quicker and quicker pace. Lana herself looked just as distressed, her sharp ears pulling back to press against her head and her body trying to curl into a ball.

Pidge finally looked like something other than surprised and despondent. His expression finally showed concern. He swam up too, to join his two friends. 

“It’s okay.” He muttered too, not knowing what else to say. He took both of Lana’s hands and held them between his, cradling them and preventing his friend’s nails from scratching at her own palms.

Lana just continued to distress, small whimpers and grumbles leaving her mouth.


	2. takako — kitchen talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shiro - takako

The sea seemed calm and that was all Takako could be thankful for at that moment. She stood near the nose of the ship, a melancholic expression on her face. 

She had always loved the sea. It was beautiful in all of its entirety, from the sparkling sapphire waters to the beautiful fish that swam in it. Takako could not remember a moment in her entire life when she didn’t feel happy on a ship.

Well, she couldn’t until now.

She could at least appreciate the warmth of the sun. In Japan, especially in the capital, it was winter time. Instead of sun, they got cloudy skies and snow.

The sun here, in the southern hemisphere of the world, was very appreciated. It felt nice against Takako’s face and the sunlight made the waters glitter much more brightly.

If only Takako could feel just as bright, just as warm. Usually, the girl was good at looking at the positive things in life. That did her no good at the moment. The only thing she wanted to do was get out of her kimono and jump into the water.

“I know this might seem inappropriate… but this is for the good of your country.” A voice from beside Takako suddenly spoke and she turned her head to look at who it was.

It was simply Ulaz, the diplomat from this far country their ship was headed to. 

Takako turned her attention back to the sparkling water that parted like butter for the bow of the ship. She used the sight of the water to calm herself enough so she could answer. “Yes, of course.”

To the untrained eye, their conversation looked like it had ended. 

However, Ulaz still continued to stand there, his hand on Takako’s shoulder and a solemn look on both of their faces.

Takako didn’t mind the somewhat surprising company. Though Ulaz was just the diplomat of Daibazaal, the two of them have formed more of a mentor and pupil relationship.

Ulaz taught Takako everything she knew about this country, about this foreign land called Daibaazal. Ulaz even went so far as to teach Takako the language. She wasn’t good enough that the two of them conversed in Galran but she was good enough to perhaps impress some royals.

That was what all of this was about, after all. Takako was sent there to marry whomever they wanted her to marry, fall in love with whomever they wanted her to fall in love with, and she will have children with this person; anything to set their two countries’ good relations into stone. 

“I must check in with the captain of the ship.” Ulaz’s hand finally left Takako’s shoulder and, though it should have felt lighter, it only felt heavier.

Still, Takako did not let anything through her stoic expression. She simply nodded in response, small forced smile on her face “Yes, we must make sure we’re going the right way.”

Ulaz chuckled at that but he did let his gaze linger on Takako’s expression “You are alright?”

“Yes, of course. Just… nervous.” Takako answered much too quickly and, though it was partly correct, it still felt like a betrayal of their trust. 

If he noticed, he didn’t let it on. Instead, Ulaz simply gave a curt nod and left.

Unlike the silence from before, the silence that surrounded Takako now was uncomfortable and stifling. 

Usually, the sight of the waters and the curiosity of what laid underneath made Takako happy. It excited her and had her looking forward to what the fishermen managed to haul up or what she could manage to fish out with a rod.

Now, all she could do was watch, all she could do was stand there, her hair decorated like a porcelain doll’s, her kimono fit for the princess that she was.

Suddenly, the sea that spread out before her didn’t feel as warm as before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!!! leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it!!!
> 
> if you wanna get some updates, my tumblr is mini-ghost-writer and my twitter is minikkukkungi. there's not much on either of them but like... if you wanna follow anyway lmao. on my twitter, there's a poll up on which story you guys want updated asap? so if you wanna vote on that, hmu! i only have my top three most popular stories on there but you can dm me or retweet it with a vote if the story you wanna vote on isn't an option


End file.
